The present invention relates to a thread traversing mechanism for cross-winding bobbins and more particularly to a yarn traversing mechanism that has yarn engaging elements that traverse the yarn path in opposite directions and includes means for transferring the traversing yarns from an element traversing in one direction to an element traversing in the opposite direction.
In cross-winding of yarn packages it is important that the yarn be wound as uniformly as possible over the entire traversing area. This is especially difficult in high-speed winding operations, particularly at the ends of the package where the yarn must reverse direction as quickly as possible to minimize any dwell and resulting non-uniform winding. With presently known traversing mechanisms uniform winding with resulting even yarn mass is not easily obtained as the deceleration and reverse acceleration of traverse while the package is constantly rotating produces application of yarn more heavily at the reversing locations at the ends of the traversing area than in the package between the ends regardless of how rapid the reversing occurs, with the result that high-speed wound packages often have an undesirable hyperboloid form.
By the present invention cross-wound packages are produced of desired shape and uniform yarn density or mass relatively inexpensively and at a high winding speed without significant yarn build-up at the ends of the packages that could adversely effect the subsequent use of the package.